The Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Summary The Inquisitor, or Herald of Andraste, is the main protagonist of Bioware's Dragon Age: Inquistion. The player is able to choose the character's race, gender, class, first name, and voice set. The Inquisitor is the sole survivor of a tear, referred to as "the Breach," that occurs during a peace conference between the leaders of the Chantry, the Templar Order and the Mage Rebellion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Finding themselves in the Fade with no memory of how they got there, the Inquisitor remembers being chased by giant spider-like creatures. The Inquisitor notices it had been granted a mysterious magical mark on their left hand which activates when they reach out to a feminine spiritual entity. Emerging from the Breach, the Inquisitor passes out and is captured by Chantry forces. The Inquisitor is interrogated by Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana, accused of causing the Breach, given that the mark has the same magic as it. The Inquisitor's mark spreads each time the Breach expands - thus slowly killing them. Yet it also has the power to seal the Fade rifts. Due to the Inquisitor's unique ability, Cassandra brings the Inquisitor to attempt to close the Breaches across the lands. At the site of the first Fade rift, an echo of the past reveals that the Inquisitor was present when Divine Justinia V was being held captive by an unknown male entity and had called to the Inquisitor for help, but the Inquisitor has no memory of this event. The Inquisitor then used the power of the mark to stop the Breach from growing but not sealing it. Some time afterwards, people who witnessed the Inquisitor's actions, as well as hearing of the Inquisitor's account of a feminine spirit they reached out to in order to activate the mark, believed the entity to be Andraste and the Inquisitor to be Andraste's Herald. Many view the Inquisitor as a symbol of hope and others blame them for causing the Breach in the first place. The Inquisitor is inducted into the reborn Inquisition and aids their efforts in strengthening the Inquisition's influence, sealing the tears, and putting an end to the chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: The Inquisitor Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be male or female) Age: Mid-20s at least Classification: Human/Elf/Dwarf/Quanari, Warrior/Rogue/Mage, Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance and dexterity, master swordsman, master marksman, master of stealth/Invisibility, limited absorption (can absorb the energy of Breaches/Fade rifts), energy manipulation, sound manipulation, magical resistance and dispelling, magic, can gain entrance into The Fade (The realm of spirits and dreams), can open up dimensional rifts that lead to the Fade (BFR), can draw power from the Fade to boost one's abilities, elemental manipulation (of the fire, ice, and lightning variety), healing, telekinesis, forcefields, can summon meteors, fear inducement, Necromancy Attack Potency: Building level (Superior to Corypheus and the Red Lyrium Dragon) Speed: Subsonic+, likely higher (Can dodge arrows at point-blank range, significantly faster with magic spells for short bursts of speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ (Can fend off dragons and giants) Durability: at least Wall level+, Likely Building level Stamina: Fairly High (Can fend off continuous waves of enemies without rest) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with arrows and magic. Standard Equipment: Swords, maces, axes, bow and arrows, staffs, shields, heavy armor, leather armor, etc. Intelligence: Fairly high (Can formulate battle tactics in the heat of battle. Fomulates battle tactics for the Inquisition. Skilled warrior.) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable. Feats: Has fended off continuous waves of soldiers as well as bested Corypheus and The Red Lyrium Dragon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -List of Warrior Talents -List of Rogue Talents -List of Mage Spells Note: The Inquisitor has no official gender, race or class, so you should specify what gender, race and class type The Inquisitor is on vs matches, or it could be a Composite Inquisitor (The Inquisitor with all class abilities). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Age Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers